


Changing

by SydAce



Series: Death Note Oneshots [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gender fluid reader, Other, Reader Insert, Shinigami Eyes, gender fluid, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Misa sees that your name changes at seemingly random intervals and asks you about it.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Reader
Series: Death Note Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Changing

“Hey, [Y/N]?” You glanced up from your laptop towards the blonde model. Raising an eyebrow at her, you urged her to go on. “Why does your name change a lot?” She took a sip of the iced tea she was drinking.

You froze for a moment. Your mouth went dry as you glanced around the room, looking for a way to escape the situation. She watched you while glancing up at the name above your head. “Like right now, it’s a guy’s name. Sometimes it’s a girl’s name. What’s up with that?”

“I um…,” you tried to speak but the words evaporated from the piercing heat erupting from your blood. Heat filled your face out of stress. It was like when you forgot your homework at home and felt like the teacher was going to hate you.

Misa paused for a second before she frowned. She put her ice tea to the side and scooted closer on the couch. “Hey, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me. It’s okay.” She gave you a soft smile. “Just know that I’ll love you no matter what, ‘kay? But if you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

You nodded and accepted her hug. “Thank you, Misa.”


End file.
